Alexis Luchester
Alexis Luchester was a female knight who first served in the Fellowship of Miletos during the Manster Rebellion and later as the captain of the guard under King Agarwaen of Manster in the Arawn Losstarot War. Biography Early Years Alexis was born into the Luchaster family of knights. They had hoped for a son, but instead had her. Her father was reluctant to teach her the ways of the family, but after seeing her beat a group of boys older than her, he decided that she could handle it. She proved to be an adept pupil and quickly learned all she could. She was taught the secret skills of the family that made them such fine knights, the break techniques. She learned how to focus her energy and concentrate on finding the right spot and time to strike and shatter the equipment of her opponents or even her opponents if the opportunity presented. When she beat her father, he handed her the family heirloom, the Sanguine Prudence. The sword had been passed down for ages in the family. She was now to fulfill her destiny and become the best she could by travelling with nothing but her sword between her and the world. She encountered lots of hostility and scorn because she was a female knight, but that only spurned her onwards to show them up and to become better. Manster Rebellion The 29-year-old Alexis eventually met the Fellowship of Miletos and decided to help Agarwaen in the Manster Rebellion. Leon Alcibiates ended up falling in love with her, but she never returned the feeling. The heroes were eventually successful and defeated Kheldar and Yurius in Manster. Agarwaen, the fellowship's leader, was crowned king as the rightful heir to the throne, and he appointed Alexis as his captain of the guard, a position which Alexis eagerly accepted. Arawn Losstarot Era Alexis served as the captain of the Manster guard when the threat posed by the evil warlock Arawn Losstarot escalated into a world war. She protected Agarwaen from the attacks of Minerva Trymon, a female Andain who wanted to kill skilled warriors to prove her worth to Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul. Alexis, like many others, perished in the Explosion which ended the Second Age. She left behind a child who would carry on her lineage. Legacy Leon reminisced Alexis when he met her descendant, Dorças Luchester, who looked remarkably like Alexis. Unlike Alexis, Dorças ended up falling in love with Leon, but the two never managed to begin a relationship because Dorças was executed as a traitor by Mori'sul Agara's forces. Alexis's legacy died with her. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain Luchester : Used by the guards once she became the captain of the guard in Manster. Appearance Alexis was a striking lady. She wore a revealing scarlet shirt, a breastplate that fit her well, tight, black leather pants, a leather belt, combat boots, a pair of gauntlets, a metal headband instead of a helmet, and a rich black cape with designs in scarlet. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders, hindered only by the broad headband. She was nicely figured, and knew it. Her deep, green eyes looked out unto the world and saw its mysteries. Her sword, the Sanguine Prudence, was strapped onto her back. Her sword was polished black and has a crimson handle inlaid with garnets. The blade was like any other sword, except at the tip. It had projections that curved outwards and point inwards to the inner tip, like a deformed pitchfork. Personality and Traits Alexis was relatively relaxed around people except for Leon who she never quite liked for some reason. She became more tense when she was appointed the captain of the guard in Agarwaen's court. She was loyal to her friends and was willing to die for justice. Powers and Abilities Alexis was a skilled swordswoman who few could match. The downside of this was that she possessed no magic whatsoever and was thus vulnerable to mages' spells. Relationships Agarwaen Alexis got along well with Agarwaen because both yearned to prove their worth and wanted to bring justice to the world. She saw him as a worthy king and thus accepted his offer to become the captain of the guard in Manster once Agarwaen had been crowned king. Leon Alcibiates Leon loved Alexis, but she never liked Leon. See also *Dorças Luchester *Fellowship of Miletos *Sanguine Prudence Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Manster Category:Second Age